


The Note

by Wynter



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:09:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wynter/pseuds/Wynter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mycroft gives John an important note</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Note

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, just playing with them :)  
> This is Sherlock/John in my mind, but it can be easily read as just Friendship

John was on his way home when he noticed the black car following him. It took one sideway glance to see it better to know it was probably Mycroft's kidnapping car. He ignored it, if anything he picked up his pace. Mycroft was very very low on the list of people he wanted to see.

About five minutes later his phone beeped.  
  
 _'Do get in the car Dr. Watson, you don't want my people to put you in. - MH'_  
  
John snorted and typed an answer.  
  
 _'Fuck off Mycroft, there is nothing I have to say to you, and nothing I want to hear from you.'_  
  
The answer was quick, especially for someone who allegedly never texted if he could talk.  
  
 _'You are trying my patience. - MH'_  
  
 _'Mine ran out when you got your own brother killed.'_ \- It didn't matter that Mycroft wasn't the only one at fault, he certainly provided the weapon to Moriarty to destroy Sherlock and that ultimately led to his death.  
  
There was no answer to that, but the car sped up a little, stopped a few meters in front of him, and two suited man got out followed by 'Anthea'  
  
"Fine." John grumbled, and got in the car without being touched.

 

He was taken to the Diogenes Club, where he was escorted by the two suites to Mycroft's office door.

"What do you want?" John asked the moment the door closed behind him, and he was left alone with Mycroft.

"I am going to hand you a note against my better judgement. You are going to read it, throw it in the fire than leave here. You can't ask questions, make a comment, tell anyone, change your behaviour in any way. Is that understood?"

"I'm not your pet."

"Is that understood Dr. Watson?" Mycroft asked, and it sounded like he was indeed running out of patience.

Too bad. Thought John, but finally nodded.

Mycroft handed him an envelope.

John opened it, and only fond a piece of paper with two words written on it in painfully familiar handwriting.  
  
 _'I'm alive.'_  
  
John willed himself not to believe what he thought he saw. The handwriting... it was not necessarily his.

"Is this..." he started, but Mycroft interrupted him.

"The fire Dr. Watson." clearly he didn't intend to answer any questions.

John sighed, and threw the note and the envelope in the fire, than started to walk out. He didn't know what he was feeling, he was confused, and still hurting, but deep down it was a glimmer of hope. Why would Mycroft give him something like this if it wasn't true?

When he reached for the doorknob, Mycroft seemed to take pity on him.

"It will take time John. But not forever." he said in a much gentler tone than he ever heard before.

John looked back at the man, and as their eyes met, Mycroft made the tiniest of nods. John didn't say or do anything, just turned away, and left the office.

Deep inside his chest grief gave way to hope and relief and a promise of something great in his life again. One day everything will be okay again.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Be gentle, this is my first time posting anything I wrote in about 10 years


End file.
